grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Leave It to Beavers
|season = 1 |number = 19 |epnumber = 19 |prodcode = 119 |image = 119-The reaper fight.gif |airdate = April 27, 2012 |viewers = 4.33 millionFriday Final TV Ratings: ‘Supernatural’, ‘CSI:NY’, ‘Blue Bloods’ Adjusted Up; ‘Fringe’ Adjusted Down |writer = Nevin Densham |director = Holly Dale |co-stars = Danny Bruno as Bud Kyle Vahan as John Oblinger Hank Cartwright as Jerry Baxter Kevin Carroll as Arnold Rosarot Tracy Gaillard as Monique Lisa Carswell as Nora Grosszahn Pat Janowski as Harriet Other co-stars |objects = Scythe |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = Three Billy Goats Gruff |previous = |next = |2012 = X }} "'}} is the nineteenth episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the nineteenth episode overall. It first aired on April 27, 2012, on NBC. Press Release A LONG STANDING FEUD COMES TO LIGHT AND NICK TAKES STEPS TO UNLEASH HIS INNER GRIMM -- DAVID ZAYAS ("DEXTER") GUEST STARS -- As Nick (David Giuntoli) delves into the trailer's weapons cabinet and his inner Grimm, the investigation of a dead construction worker leads him into a long standing conflict in the creature world. Sensing an unfamiliar threat, the suspect takes it upon himself to summon reapers to town to eliminate the Grimm once and for all. Meanwhile, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) insists that Nick invite Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) over for dinner, making for quite the interesting evening. Russell Hornsby, Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis ]] Nick looks through the weapons in the trailer. Later, he is carrying some of them through a forest, when Monroe, in his Blutbad form, tackles him to help Nick sharpen his Grimm skills. After they both get up off the ground, Nick shows Monroe the weapons. Nick says he needs to learn how to use the weapons like his ancestors did because he can't shoot everyone. For example, a few days ago, Nick pepper sprayed an unruly student who was actually a Skalengeck. Monroe says that the Skalengeck probably enjoyed the pepper spray. First he shows the Doppelarmbrust, Nick says that the arrows you insert are filled with poison. Monroe then mentions that they were originally designed to take out Blutbaden. Nick then practices firing arrows at water balloon targets, he hits all the targets. Nick then does the same with a Kanabo. That night, Robert Grosszahn and Sal Butrell meet underneath a partially-constructed bridge. Robert woges into an Eisbiber after stepping out of his truck. Sal then demands money from Robert, but gets denied as Robert states that "I will not pay you any more". Sal responds by shifting into a Hässlich and punching Robert in the gut to be able to drag him off. Packing up shop for the night, Arnold Rosarot hears a noise and looks through a gap in the supplies. He sees Sal drowning Robert in cement. Arnold hurriedly calls 9-1-1, but is to late. Seeing Robert dead, he panics and knocks over a few objects. This alerts Sal who chases after Arnold through the construction site. Arnold manages to get ahead just enough to hop in his truck and drive away. John Oblinger is sitting asleep in his living-room when a noise awakens him. Grabbing a fire-poker, he goes down into his basement where the noise had come from. Arnold appears behind him and startles John. Both woge into Eisbibers and recognize each other. John asks Arnold what happened, but the latter begins to break down in tears. Nick and Hank arrive at the scene of Robert's murder. There Wu tells them that the victim had apparently been drowned in cement. They go then to the victim's car where Hank finds Robert's phone, and that his last appointment was with someone with the initials of S. B. Dispatch then calls and tells them the identity of the witness, Arnold Rosarot. They then drive of to his place of residence. Arriving there, they find the door unlocked and no one answers, so they enter the premises. They notice a lot of what Hank calls "whirly-gigs" and Nick notices a photo with Bud, John and someone who he presumes is Arnold. Nick returns to his house and is studying information about the suspect. Juliette walks in and notices that he wrote Eisbiber on the paper. She asks him what it is and he says it is a possible witness. She then goes on to say that she would like to invite Monroe to dinner. At first Nick objects, saying Monroe is a loner, but eventually he gives in and agrees to ask. He goes to Monroe's house the next morning. Nick tries to get Monroe to say he is sick, but Monroe states that will only work for one night and he wouldn't want to be rude by declining the offer. Nick states that there is nothing in their relationship that they could mention to Juliette, not even how they met. They eventually both decide to pick one story and stick to it through the dinner. Nick then meets up with Hank at the Grosszahn Construction building and they question Robert's secretary. She says that she had no knowledge of his 9 o'clock appointment or what S. B. stood for. She did say that Robert had been arguing with Mr. Butrell and the planning company and gets them lead over to him. They go into his office and question him. He states that he had an alibi for 9 o'clock that night, saying he was playing poker with six other people. When Hank mentions that his initials match the ones in the phone, Nick sees him woge into a Hässlich. Sammy comes into the room to tell Sal about a meeting. Sal then replies that they were trying to work something out, but that it fell through He then gets called over to confirm Sal's alibi, which he does. Nick and Hank then leave, satisfied that the questioning can't go any further at that time. Sal then calls Herman in and tells them both that the one cop was a Grimm. Nick goes alone to ask Bud if he had seen Arnold. Bud offers him some carrot cake but Nick declines and asks if he has seen Arnold. Bud says he has not seen him in weeks. Nick then sows him a picture of a Hässlich, which Bud identifies. Bud offers to go check a place where Arnold might be. He says if he is correct, he will carve a series of numbers on the deck. Nick says that he can call him instead and leaves. Back at home, Nick and Juliette finish setting up the table for the dinner when Monroe arrives. After an awkward greeting, they settle down for the dinner. They tell Juliette about how Monroe helped with the Oleg Stark case by checking out the watch. Juliette then asks how they met and Nick says that Monroe helped identify a little girl's kidnapper through his boots. It then gets weird as Monroe deviates from the story and they struggle to fix the error. Monroe then quickly changes the subject by asking for the recipe for the vegan salmon. Bud goes to John's house to ask about Arnold. He says that John's would be the first place Arnold would go in such an event as this, and that he needs to talk to him. John complies and takes Bud into the basement. Arnold is upset that John would tell someone, until he is reassured that it is only Bud. Bud then tries to get him to tell the police who he witnessed murder Robert, but Arnold refuses. He says that if he leaves that basement he will be killed. Bud tells him that they have 'the' Grimm on their side, which surprises Arnold. Bud continues to try to convince Arnold to come forward to no success. John then decides they should be "fair and democratic" and bring it up at the Lodge. Sal meets with Sammy and Herman to discuss what to do about Nick. Sammy wants to leave town, but Sal says they shouldn't. He then suggests that they deal with him by calling Reapers, to which both Sammy and Herman are hesitant about. Sal however, says they have no other choice. Nick is helping Juliette clean up from dinner and asks her what she thought of Monroe, to which she replies he was one of the strangest people she has met. He then gets a call from Bud, saying to meet him at an old power plant for an emergency Lodge meeting and that Arnold will be there. In Mannheim, Germany, a mysterious man sends two Reapers to Portland, Junkers and Reaper. They are to return with Nick's head. Nick arrives at the power plant and is greeted by Bud. He takes him inside and asks him to tell the others what happened, and that he is not there to kill them. Meanwhile, a plane lands in Portland and one of the Reapers calls Sal. They tell him they need to meet and tell him a time. The Eisbibers meet in their lodge. Most seem to want to leave the Hässlich alone. They put it to a vote, however, to be democratic. Sadly, the majority want to be safe and not go against them. The moderator then asks Nick to please not cut off their heads for not agreeing. Nick then leaves angry that the Eisbibers won't stand up for themselves. Sal goes to meet the Reapers and is instead knocked unconscious and moved to an unknown location. They then interrogate him to see if he is working with Nick. Meanwhile, Arnold decides to come forward as the witness. This gives them reason to go after Sal. After arresting Sal for the murder they bring Arnold in to identify him. They then go back to the lodge to tell the others what happened but the two reapers follow them. Nick tells the Eisbibers to get downstairs and fights the reapers himself. After a short fight, one accidentally decapitates the other and is then shot by Nick with a poisoned bolt. Monroe arrives after being called by Nick and suggests they cut off the other reaper's head and send both back: as they say, "two heads are better than one". Nick returns home and finds a bewildered Juliette waiting on the porch. He asks what's wrong, and she replies, "There's just so many." She leads him inside and shows him the living room, now packed wall-to-wall with pies, fruit baskets, jars of homemade pickles, quilts, cake tins, bouquets of flowers, and various other gifts. Juliette says people have been dropping them off all day, and asks Nick what he did. Nick, knowing the entire Eisbiber lodge is giving thanks, shrugs and says, "just my job." The episode ends with the 'distributor' of the reapers receiving a package with the message "Next time, send your best." He then opens it; only to drop the box out of shock upon finding the two Reaper heads inside. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Eisbiber *Hässlich Production Notes *Action occurs in Mannheim, Germany, but the participants speak French. *Footage from is reused (flashback). Continuity *Juliette sees a note about Eisbibers and asks about them. *This is the first episode that Nick is called by his full name: Nicholas Burkhardt. Trivia *This episode did not introduce any new species of Wesen. *The name of the episode is a reference to the late 50's and early 60's TV show, . *The site of Robert Grosszahn's murder, referred to in the episode as the Gladstone Bridge construction site, was actually filmed near . The bridge pictured in the quote near the scene of the murder is the that spans the between and Gladstone. *The video of the German city shown as Mannheim is actually Hannover. Hannover grimm.png|Footage of Grimm Hannover.jpg|View of Hannover Altstadt with Marktkirche in the background References fa: فصل1:قسمت 19 Category:2012 Grimmy Award Winners